yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame (character)
|ja_voice = Taku Yashiro }} Flame ( , Fureimu) is a character of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is one of the six Ignis, called the "Fire Ignis", and is currently in the possession of Takeru Homura. Design Appearance Flame is a small digital humanoid being. When not in a solid form, his body is red prism-like data. Like Ai, a fellow Ignis, Flame has markings over his black body, in flame shaped lines, which are tinted with a red color. His body is more slender than Ai's body with more boot like feet and wisps on his head that resemble the flicks of a flame. In stature, Flame is one of the taller Ignis, being the same height as Ai and shorter than the EARTH Ignis. When overexcited, he becomes a fire demon, but he doesn't enlarge. Personality Unlike Ai who is quick to panic or pull jokes, Flame is normally a level-headed Ignis who speaks with an even voice. He is very calculated, keeping track of how many times he's told his introduction to Takeru (37 times exactly). However, when overconfident, he tends to burst into flames, usually with a flame on the wisp of his head. Flame also has the tendency to flaunt his partner in front of opponents and over-exaggerate their words, seen as he says to Bit and Boot that Soulburner (Takeru) will give them a crushing defeat. He can be a bit egotistical and appears to be a risk taker because of his Skill. Much like Ai, Flame has a hard time understanding sarcasm and rhetorical questions, as such he tends to take everything Takeru says literally much to the latter's annoyance. Despite being more mature than Ai, he has a small interest in human technology that make him subtly childish, such as on the Ferris Wheel (he claims logical reasons for using the ride for a private conversation, only for Ai to point out that he just wanted to ride it). Abilities As an Ignis, Flame is an AI with free will and has a degree of control over the Cyberse and can create Cyberse Monsters. Flame is associated with the FIRE Attribute. Like with Ai, Flame can lend his abilities to the human he's in possession of. Flame's skill is "Burning Draw", which he lends to Takeru. Biography History Ten years ago, Flame, who was based off Takeru Homura's personality, was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Hanoi Project to be the saviors of humanity. Like his fellow Ignis, Flame evolved and they created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted the AI and humanity would become enemies, who created Ignis to help humanity instead. Despite this, Flame and the other Ignis continued developing the Cyberse World. Flame's sector of Cyberse is a large, active volcano. In Ai's words, the Ignis would never try harm humanity, and would rather live in their own world. Varis launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Flame, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Varis and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Varis' "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Varis had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse. In Ai's absence, Flame spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed the humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Varis and Dr. Kogami tried to crush them, the Ignis noted they could not trust humans. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, and when they pondered what to do, the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from Cyberse World, and since then, Flame was searching for them. To find help, he approached Takeru. Unnamed arc Soulburner pointed out he found Flame's friend. Flame did not wish to be called Ai's friend, seeing that Ignis cowering in fear. When Playmaker was stopped by Bit and Boot, Soulburner, in a fiery whirlwind, appeared with Flame. He let Playmaker continue, as he went to deal with Bit and Boot himself. Flame was relieved it could help Soulburner out, who promised to burn away his enemies. Soulburner took the two on, and Flame supported him, since he was powerful enough to defeat them. Soulburner asked Flame to cool down, and wondered if it was an AI to be telling those things. Flame confirmed he was an AI, and Soulburner's partner. He reminded it was ten years since he was born, and his name being translated from "indomitable soul dream", meaning "Flame", reminding he said this 37 times already. Bit and Boot decided to take on Soulburner to retrieve the "fire Ignis", and fused together as one entity: BitBoot. Flame simply assumed this would make their Duel more fun. BitBoot quickly summoned "D-Scale Battle Coela". BitBoot moved their Link Monster to the Main Monster Zone, so that through their Skill, Marker's Portal, they could bring out "Judgement Arrows". Soulburner and Flame noted like Playmaker's opponent, these ones used Cyberse monsters and used Link Spells, for which Flame swore to never forgive them. Soulburner hoped they could defeat this duo and interrogate them for information. BitBoot moved their Link Monster to a different Main Monster Zone, to inflict 800 LP damage to Soulburner for each time their Link Monster was displaced. BitBoot were proud of their combo, and Flame reminded they could move their Link Monster three more times before Soulburner would be defeated. Soulburner prepared himself, summoning three "Salamangreat" monsters. Flame got fired up, announcing a Link Summon, but let Soulburner conduct it. Using three monsters, Soulburner Link Summoned "Salamangreat Heatlio". Soulburner inflicted 2300 LP damage on BitBoot, who used their Skill once more, which shocked Soulburner and Flame. BitBoot counterattacked with "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle", inflicting heavy damage on Soulburner. Flame reminded Soulburner everything depended on his next draw. He drew "Monster Reincarnation" and went to play it, but BitBoot used "D-Scale Chaff" to negate cards on his field and hand. BitBoot exclaimed they were the greatest, and demanded Soulburner to surrender. The latter smiled, and was pumped up to finish them off. He used his Skill, Burning Draw, taking 1000 LP damage to draw a card. He drew and played "Salamangreat Sanctuary", as Flame reminded that card was unaffected by "D-Scale Chaff". Regardless, Soulburner used "Salamangreat Heatlio" to Link Summon another copy of it, a move he called Reincarnation Link Summon. Soulburner exclaimed he used "Salamangreat Heatlio" to Link Summon a monster with the same name, since "Salamangreat Sanctuary" allowed him to do that. Soulburner's "Salamangreat Heatlio" removed "Judgement Arrows", and Flame reminded that BitBoot's "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" was destroyed. However, the monster was protected from destruction of card effects and moved to a new Main Monster Zone, and went to destroy "Salamangreat Heatlio", which was in the same column. Flame saw it really was over, and realized he really would be taken away. However, the Reincarnation Link Summoned "Salamangreat Heatlio" caused the ATK of "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" to become that of "Salamangreat Mia": 800. "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" was destroyed in battle, and BitBoot lost the Duel. Flame was proud, knowing Soulburner would win, but the latter reminded a second ago Flame was depressed about being taken away by the enemy. Soulburner kneeled in pain, since Burning Draw did hurt him, and Flame confirmed this. Soulburner wished Flame to show more empathy, but changed his mind once Ignis started to worry sarcastically. Aoi passed by Takeru, who, from a distance, knew she was Blue Angel. Naoki reported to Aoi that the next club meeting would be held in a special room, while Takeru noted nobody knew she was the idol of LINK VRAINS. Flame responded that Naoki was Brave Max, Playmaker's best friend. Takeru saw Yusaku, and noted he was Playmaker in LINK VRAINS. He followed him, but when Yusaku turned his head, Takeru hid in a different room. Flame pointed out Yusaku knew about them, since he had contacted the "Dark Ignis". Takeru asked of Flame not to do anything on its own, for Playmaker could be alerted. Flame assured him it was fine, since Ignis communicate with each other with a code no human could understand. Takeru objected, but was reminded those were the people that had defeated the Knights of Hanoi. Flame pointed out they were not without confidence, unlike Takeru, and went further to conquer the enemy. Takeru was nevertheless upset, but Yusaku entered the room. Takeru greeted him as Playmaker, which infuriated Yusaku, demanding his name. Takeru explained they met yesterday, with him being Soulburner, fully named Takeru Homura. Yusaku was surprised, and asked what he was after. Takeru claimed he was his ally, and showed Flame, the other Ignis, whose presence surprised Ai. Flame introduced himself, and though Takeru reminded it named itself like that, Flame thought it was a cool name, unlike Ai. Takeru added Flame, whose Attribute was Fire, was based on him, since he was a victim of Lost Incident, too. Takeru pointed out after Hanoi's defeat, Flame sought him out, but a new enemy attacked Cyberse World. Ai asked Flame did he know what happened to Cyberse World, but the latter wished to speak to a place more private. Hence, they went to a Ferris wheel. Ai was amazed by the view, whereas Flame pointed out nobody could overhear them, and thought they could've built this in Cyberse World. Instead, Ai believed Flame just wanted to ride the Ferris wheel. Flame explained he spoke with the other Ignis about sharing their technology with humans. Takeru was impressed by their technology, but Flame simply stated Takeru was not skilled enough. Flame noted with the attempts of Varis and Dr. Kogami to destroy them, Flame noted they could only see humans as enemies. Yusaku reminded Varis spoke a similar thing, for when AI would see humanity as a threat, the humans would wage war against them. Yusaku was not impressed, since Dr. Kogami was behind that project. Flame spoke when they tried to find a conclusion, an unknown enemy attacked Cyberse World. Ai was not glad his security program was broken. Flame belittled Ai, who claimed that was the best it could do. Flame doubted the Knights of Hanoi were behind the attack, since Yusaku and Ai had been battling them when the incident occurred. The Ignis had escaped, and Flame was searching for them. Yusaku noted there were six Ignis; Ai added there was one for each Attribute of Duel Monsters. Ai did not know of the Ignis linked with Jin Kusanagi, and admitted he never thought he'd be meeting with Yusaku at first. Flame admitted due to insecurity, he approached Takeru. To gather help, Flame asked for Ai and Yusaku's help. Ai pledged its support, while Yusaku replied he needed to find Jin's assailant. Flame exclaimed those two incidents were linked, since they both used the same Link Spell, "Judgement Arrows", to attack Cyberse World and fight off Playmaker and Soulburner. Thus, Takeru reminded the importance of finding the attackers. Yusaku believed Kolter found more about the attackers, for even while depressed, he was still a focused, determined man. Flame simply ordered everyone to get off the Ferris wheel, which annoyed Ai. At the food truck, Kolter provided Yusaku and Takeru with beverage. He admitted he didn't anticipate Yusaku to bring a friend, who knew about their identities. Still, he welcomed Takeru and Flame. Takeru admitted he was also involved in the Lost Incident, and understood Jin's suffering. Kolter nodded, and asked of them to help in search for the assailant of his brother. Takeru promised, while Flame described Takeru as soft, but a boy capable of Dueling. Kolter showed that Yusaku's enemies fled through the restricted area, and showed a location under LINK VRAINS, and an unknown program Yusaku identified to be an Ignis program. With the boys equipped to find the gate to LINK VRAINS, Yusaku and Takeru logged in with Ai and Flame to find that gate. Relationships Ai Flame appears to look down on Ai, as the fellow Ignis was lazy when with his duties in Cyberse. He calls him an "airhead" and wishes to not be associated with him. Upon the two being united, he makes fun of Ai's name, calling it a "cutesy name" compared to his self-given name. Despite not wanting to be associated, Flame seems on good terms with Ai to go as far as ask for his help to find the other Ignis. Takeru Homura References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters